Breaking the News
Breaking the News is the 100th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th and final in Season 7. Summary Nattie isn't impressed when she learns TJ is helping to train Lana in the ring; Maryse and Mike embark on their new responsibilities of becoming parents, and Brie tries to find time with Nicole to go wedding dress shopping. Recap As we found out last week, Maryse and The Miz are expecting, and on Part 2 of the Season 7 Finale and historic 100th episode of E!’s Total Divas, the pair tries to get their ducks in order while preparing for the baby’s arrival. Things go from better-than-expected (telling his parents) to crash-and-burn (house-hunting when Maryse has a minor panic attack over moving to Cleveland on top of her schedule and the stress of being pregnant), but one big obstacle remains: Telling WWE. That, too, ends up going swimmingly, as their first meeting ends in overwhelmingly positive fashion, and Maryse is reassured when Miz confides in her that he’s just as nervous about as she is and is trying to do the right thing. The last hurdle in their way is telling WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, and while we don’t see the meeting, we do cut to the couple announcing the news on Raw. So safe to say, everybody is on board and rooting for Miz and Mrs. Tyson Kidd is back in the spotlight, and we get a sense of his new role behind the scenes as a producer who helps fine-tune the performances of the Superstars. Lana, sensing an opportunity to improve her craft, asks him to help train her. Natalya isn’t a fan of this — she even cooks up an atrocious lie that he is suffering from adult chicken pox — and it’s assumed that she doesn’t want Tyson training Lana because she still doesn’t like her. Not so. Given that he’s unable to compete in the ring anymore, Nattie’s worried that he’ll end up depressed that all he can do is assist others. Of course, he’s totally fine with helping others improve their talents regardless of his own situation, so the training continues, and Natalya and Lana even end up burying the hatchet. Finally! If anybody has a more crowded plate than Maryse, it’s Nikki Bella, who is training for “Dancing with the Stars” on top of her other business obligations and still has to plan her wedding. Of all those priorities, it's the wedding that ends up getting shuffled to the side, as Brie keeps trying to set aside some time for dress shopping only to be told Nikki is too busy preparing for her “Dancing” debut. Brie ends up bringing the wedding to her sister, surprising her with a mini-dress-fitting in her hotel room to save her some of the stress. Not only does Nikki finally take the first step toward the altar, her enthusiasm for getting married is reawakened in one swoop. Of course, the first tease at Total Bellas Season 3 makes it seem that Nikki and John Cena's wedded-to-be bliss might not be long for this world. But that's drama for another day ... or this spring when Total Bellas returns to E!. Image gallery Breaking the News 2.jpg Breaking the News 3.jpg Breaking the News 4.jpg Breaking the News 5.jpg Breaking the News 6.jpg Breaking the News 7.jpg Breaking the News 8.jpg Breaking the News 9.jpg Breaking the News 10.jpg Breaking the News 11.jpg Breaking the News 12.jpg Breaking the News 13.jpg Breaking the News 14.jpg Breaking the News 15.jpg Breaking the News 16.jpg Breaking the News 17.jpg Breaking the News 18.jpg Breaking the News 19.jpg Breaking the News 20.jpg Breaking the News 21.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #100 at WWE.com Category:2018 television events